nintendo_allstar_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreteller Gula
Foreteller Gula (予知者グウラ, Yochisha Guura), also known as Master Gula (マスター・グウラ, Masutā Guura), is a Keyblade Master who appears in χ. He is the leader of the Leopardos Union and is an apprentice of the Master of Masters. ".''" :—Foreteller Gula. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Kevin Quinn (English), Kaito Ishikawa (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography One of the Master's disciples who receives a copy of the Book of Prophecies. He is a coolheaded Keyblade Master and leader of the Union Leopardus. He prefers to keep his distance from the others and doesn't regard them as comrades. His role is to solve the mysteries of the Book of Prophecies. Appearance Foreteller Gula is a boy who wears a white leopard mask and a pale yellow hooded cloak over a yellowish-tan robe, shirt, and sash, each with dark grey embroidering. His shirt is worn beneath his cloak, is fastened by the sash, and has long sleeves that extend slightly past his wrists. The tassels on the front of the cloak are light blue in coloration. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Despite his young age, Gula is a coolheaded and serious individual, though he also shows a more playful side when he teases Aced for his scary demeanor when the latter suggested that the Foretellers should eliminate Nightmare Chirithy they come across. Unlike most of the Foretellers, Gula displays a pragmatic attitude in regards to the Master's teachings, as he willing to accept alliances out of convenience, despite it being forbidden, but would also leave these alliances out of convenience as well. He is highly scrupulous and finds himself in much need of guidance, particularly in interpreting the contents of the Lost Page. In a most extreme show of this behavior, he states his intention to summon Kingdom of the Hearts to prompt the Master's return. He can be quite rash as well, when he confronts and attacks Aced and assumes he is the traitor. As he is bearer of the Lost Page, Gula becomes distrustful of others around him and believes that he can only trust himself once he was given his role. This may have been exacerbated by him being told by the Master of Masters to trust no one but himself. The distrust he builds between himself and others finally withers away as the Keyblade War looms upon the residents of Daybreak Town, when he shares an excerpt from the Lost Page with the Player and their friends, but only because he believes that it would make no difference anyway. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Foreteller Gula's Keyblade Foreteller Gula wields a Keyblade with a dark blue handle. Its pommel and guard resemble a golden bolt of lightning. The base of the blade is an etching of a green-eyed leopard, and the shaft is formed from a golden, spiked blade with a wide, darkened fuller, itself etched with a yellow icon resembling Terra's Mark. The teeth are formed from a web of crystalline spikes, and have another etched icon resembling Terra's Mark. The Keychain is made of small, electrum crystals, and the token is a spiked electrum talisman with an eye of darkness. Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, Gula was originally one of the six apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters". He was assigned his name by the Master, and like the other four chosen to become Foretellers, he received a tome from the Book of Prophecies. Afterward, he established the Leopardos Union to battle the darkness while using his tome to draw power from the future in the form of Medals, in an attempt to avert the Keyblade War prophesied in the Book. Synopsis Etymology Gula's name is derived from the Latin word "gula", or Gluttony, which is symbolized by a unicorn in the Ancrene Wisse. See also * Foreteller Invi * Foreteller Ira * Foreteller Aced * Foreteller Ava * Luxu External links * Foreteller Gula Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alignment Unknown Category:Foretellers Category:Keyblade Masters